Computing systems are currently in wide use. Computing systems are often used by organizations in order to assist them in carrying out tasks, activities, and workflows. Some computing systems have entities or data records that represent physical objects or physical units. For instance, some organizations use computing systems that have entities or records that represent products, services, equipment, or other units. Such a computing system may control a surfacing system to surface the entities or records for user interaction. In doing so, the surfacing system surfaces not only a description of the unit, but often a set of properties that correspond to, and can further define, the unit.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.